The present invention relates to a storage device for preferably several compact discs, which is intended for mounting, for example in a central console of a motor car.
Such a storage device is disclosed in DE 39 42 845 A1. The known storage device has a box-shaped housing, which is open at a front face and in which slider members are guided displaceably in the manner of drawers from a position pushed into the housing into a removal position projecting out of the housing from the front face. The slider members have a circular depression, which has the same diameter as a compact disc and which is used as a receptacle for inserting a compact disc. The slider members are pushed out into the removal position by means of an opening spring element. The slider members are held in their pushed-in position by a latching arrangement, which can be unlatched using an unlatching button.
The latching arrangement of the known storage device is arranged on the front face of the slider members, more specifically on the left-hand and right-hand sides alternately in order to avoid unintentional latching of two slider members simultaneously. The latching arrangement has a bending bar, one end of which is articulated on the slider member and the other end of which is supported on the slider member by means of a cantilever arm as to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the bending bar. The cantilever arm, which is integral with the bending bar, juts out from the bending bar approximately at a right angle and, at its end remote from the bending bar, is articulated on the slider member. The end of the bending bar having the cantilever arm projects, in extension of the bending bar, beyond the cantilever arm and, laterally, beyond the slider member and forms a catching lug which, when the slider member is in the pushed-in position, is in engagement with a catching surface formed by an opening in the housing. In its middle, the bending bar has the unlatching button, which juts out from it at a right angle to the front face of the slider member. Pressing the unlatching button causes the bending bar to be resiliently flexed and, as a result, the distance between its end to be shortened. Its end forming the catching lugs is thus drawn laterally into the slider member and disengages from the catching surface of the housing, with the result that the slider member is unlatched and is pushed out of the housing into the removal position by the opening spring element.
The latching arrangement of the known storage device has a complicated shape, with the result that an injection-moulding die needed to produce it is complicated to manufacture and, consequently, expensive.